AllAmerican Girl
by Cassicio
Summary: She's their sweet little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect girl.  Rated T just to be safe


**This took me rather longer than I expected. However, I like it.**

**Disclaimers:**

**A/1: Don't own Glee, don't own Carrie Underwood's song 'All-American Girl'.**

**A/2: Nooooooo Beta.**

**Enjoy?**

…

_Since the day they got married,__  
><em>_He'd been praying for a little baby boy__  
><em>_Someone he could take fishing__  
><em>_Throw the football and be his pride and joy__  
><em>_He could already see him holding that trophy__  
><em>_Taking his team to state__  
><em>

Russell Fabray placed a hand on his wife's swollen stomach. In his head he could picture raising his son; teaching him to fish and play football. He saw himself watching the boy raise the Ohio State Football trophy after leading his team to victory. It had been his dream since he'd shared "I do" s with Judy.

A hand suddenly grabbed his own in a tight squeeze.

"Russell," the man met his wife's eyes, "I think my water just broke.

…

_But when the nurse came in with a little pink blanket__  
><em>_All those big dreams changed__  
><em>

Russell pushed sweat soaked hair from Judy's forehead. It had been ten long hours of labor and the exhaustion showed on both of their faces.

A nurse slowly pushed into the room, a small bundle in her arms.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Fabray, you have a healthy, gorgeous, little baby girl." The woman handed the pink blanketed baby into Russell's arms.

Piercing hazel eyes locked with the man's matching pair. Russell felt his chest tighten; he previous dreams melted away, replaced by images of raising his perfect baby girl.

_And now he's wrapped around her finger  
>She's the center of his whole world<br>And his heart belongs to that sweet little beautiful, wonderful, perfect All-American Girl  
><em>

"Look at her, Judy." He whispered, sitting on the edge of the bed and resting the little one in her mother's arms.

"Sir," there was a tap on Russell's shoulder and he turned to see the nurse who had brought in his baby. "Do you have a name in mind for your daughter?"

Russell turned back towards his wife and child, a proud smile spreading across his face.

"Quinn. Quinn Eliza Fabray. Our beautiful, wonderful, perfect baby girl."

…

**Sixteen Years Later**

_Sixteen short years later  
>She was falling for the senior football star<br>Before you knew it he was dropping passes  
><em>

Quinn sat in the stands surrounding her high school's football field, listening to her iPod. She was watching the football team practice; or, rather, watching a certain wide receiver. Rachel Berry was the star player of the McKinley Titans, leading the team to state championships the last three years and looking to lead them to a fourth one this year. She was a shoe in for a full-ride scholarship to almost any school of her choosing.

She also had the voice of an angel, as Quinn had discovered when she stumbled upon the young player on the stage of the auditorium singing 'Don't Rain On My Parade' from Funny Girl. The passion and power in Rachel's voice had blown her away completely.

To say the blonde admired Rachel would be a pretty major understatement. She was crushing on the football player; hard.

However, Quinn was also rather shy and had never found the courage to approach Rachel and make herself known; despite the fact that she shared many classes, mostly AP, with the senior. Instead she stole glances during school hours and watched the football practices and games nearly religiously.

So there she sat, following Rachel's movements on the field and with her teammates.

Rachel took off sprinting down the field as the quarterback, Noah Puckerman, launched the ball. Out pacing the object by nearly twenty yards, the wide receiver paused. That's when chocolate eyes locked with hazel. Everything around the two girls seemed to melt away.

That is, until the forgotten football smacked into the side of Rachel's face. The brunette was knocked over by the blow and groaned, clutching at her face in pain.

Quinn jumped up and raced towards the fallen girl, reaching her at the same time as Puck.

"Dude, what the hell? You're supposed to catch the ball with your hands, not your face."

Ignoring Puck and her aching face, Rachel sat up on her knees, once more connecting her gaze with Quinn's. The blonde blushed, but didn't look away.

Puck raised an eyebrow, glancing between the two girls. A lecherous smirk spread across the boy's face. He clapped Rachel on the back. "I see how it is. Feel free to make out in front of me at any time." He said with a wink, before jogging away.

This time Quinn did break eye contact, blushing even darker as she stared at her shoes.

"Please ignore my ass of a friend." Rachel said quietly, standing to cross closer to the blonde. She stuck out a hand. "I'm Rachel; Rachel Berry."

Quinn clasped Rachel's hand; both girls felt their breath catch in their throats at the spark that shocked between them when their skin met.

"Quinn Fabray."

…

_Skipping practice just to spend more time with her__  
><em>

"Shouldn't you be at practice?" Quinn asked the girl standing in her doorway, even as she took hold of the bouquet of lilies Rachel offered to her.

"I'd much rather spend time with my beautiful, wonderful, perfect girlfriend." Rachel replied, grinning as she watched the blonde blush and smile.

Grabbing Rachel's hand, Quinn pulled her girlfriend into the house.

…

_The coach said "Hey son, what's your problem? Tell me, have you lost your mind?"  
><em>

"Hit the track, Berry." Coach Beiste called out when the player arrived on the field. "You can run laps until practice ends as a punishment for skipping out yesterday."

"But, coach-" Rachel began to protest; but she was cut off.

"_Now_, Berry, or you'll stay after to make up for more time wasted arguing."

Clenching her jaw shut, Rachel took off for the running track. Time seemed to blur as the player ran lap after lap, concentrating on nothing except her breathing and the pounding of her feet on the tarmac.

Coach Beiste's whistle broke through her concentration as it signaled the end of practice. Slowing to a walk, Rachel continued around the track, allowing herself to cool down and let her breathing pattern return to normal. When she finally entered the locker room, it was empty of everyone except Coach Beiste.

"Berry, I think we need to talk." The football coach gestured to the bench across from her. Rachel sat slowly, wincing slightly as the three hours of running finally made itself known to her legs. Looking at her coach, Rachel saw concern in the woman's eyes.

"Now, Berry, you've never missed a practice since you tried out freshman year. The Titans can't afford to have their captain and star player skipping out on a whim. Is something going on that I should know about? Family problems mayhap?"

Rachel shook her head quickly. "Nothing like that, coach."

"Well, then what _is _your problem?"

Rachel broke eye-contact, glancing down at her hands. "I just… needed a break." She said with a shrug.

The coach stood. "Well, I'm gonna have to bench you during Saturday's game for skipping practice.

The wide receiver leapt to her feet. "Wait, you're benching me for wanting to actually spend some time with my girlfriend?"

Coach Beiste's eyes widened. "_That's _why you missed practice?" She yelled. "To spend time with your girlfriend? Have you lost your mind?" She took a breath. "You're benched, Berry, no exceptions."

Rachel tensed before her shoulders slumped and she headed towards the showers.

Sighing, Susan Bieste rubbed a hand across her forehead. Entering her office, she picked up the phone.

"Hello, Mr. Berry? I have something I need to discuss with you.

…

_Daddy said "You'll lose your free ride to college. Boy you better tell her goodbye."_

Opening the door quietly, Rachel slipped into her house, hopping to reach her room without having to converse with her fathers.

"Rachel." The girl froze, one foot on the stairs. "Imp, come in here, your dad and I need to have a talk with you." Rachel winced at the nickname. 'Imp' was short for 'Impulsive', a title given her when she was five and ate all three bags of Halloween candy in one night; that resulted in a week of heaving and a fear of sweets that lasted until she was twelve. The name stuck with her over time as she added fight and stunt injuries, high-risk sports try-outs and a few drinking games to the list of impulses as she grew up. Neither of her fathers had called her 'Imp' in a few years.

Resigning herself to an unpleasant conversation, Rachel walked into the living room and sat on a chair opposite the couch her dads occupied.

"Rae," her daddy Leroy began, "We got a call from your coach just a bit ago."

Rachel's eyes widened.

"She told us you've been benched for Saturday's game because you skipped practice two days ago."

Her dad, Hiram, leaned forwards, elbows resting on his knees. "She also said that you told her you skipped because you wanted to spend time with your girlfriend." The sentence was growled out._  
><em>

Leroy placed a steadying hand on his husband's shoulder. "Sweetie, we said we'd talk this through calmly."

"It's hard to discuss that our daughter is throwing away a free ride to college, for some girl who won't be in her life a year from now, calmly." Hiram said tightly. He pointed a finger at his daughter. "Rachel, you better tell her goodbye now, before she costs you your scholarship."_  
><em>

Rachel gapped at her dad. She turned pleadingly towards her daddy, but he only looked at her, a silent agreement with her dad.

_But now he's wrapped around her finger  
>She's the center of his whole world<br>And his heart belongs to that sweet little beautiful, wonderful, perfect All-American..._

The brunette shook her head. "No, no you can't _make _me break up with Quinn. I won't let you!" She stood up. "I love her, and she is worth being benched or losing one damn scholarship. If I don't get a football scholarship, fine. I could still get a music or academic one. Or I can take out some student loans and work part time to pay them off." Stalking towards the door, she turned back to face her shocked parents. "Football is not something that is gonna be part of my life forever; but I am sure as hell gonna work my ass off to make sure Quinn _is_." Turning, she ran out of the house.

It began raining as she jogged down the street, covering the tears that had begun to run down her cheeks.

'How cliché.' Wasthe thought that passed through her mind fleetingly.

She was soaked through by the time she reached Quinn's house. The singer stood, shivering, on the porch as she tried to compose herself.

Hands suddenly cupped her cheeks, lifting her head so hazel eyes could search her face.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Her soft voice was laced with the concern that shown in her eyes.

Hearing Quinn's voice snapped something inside of Rachel. Grabbing the collar of the blonde's jacket, she crashed their lips together. Only when breathing became an issue did she pull away a few centimeters.

"Promise me something?" Rachel whispered.

"Anything."

Rachel pulled away further so she could lock eyes with her girlfriend.

"In a few years, when I ask your beautiful, wonderful, perfect self to marry me, you'll at least consider saying yes."

The brunette found herself pulled into another deep kiss. When they pulled away, Quinn rested her forehead against Rachel's.

"Saying no will never be an option."

…

**Ten Years Later**

_And when they got married and decided to have one of their own  
>She said "Baby, be honest, tell me what do you want?"<br>And he said "Honey, you oughta know... Sweet, little, beautiful... one just like you. Oh a beautiful, wonderful, perfect  
>All-American..."<br>_

Rachel enveloped her wife from behind in a tight embrace, hands pressed to the blonde's swollen stomach, placing light kisses on her shoulders.

"Rae." Quinn sighed out, her lips turning up into a content smile. She tilted her head to the side, giving the brunette more access to her neck, which her wife quickly took advantage of. "What do you want, baby?" Quinn asked suddenly.

"_You_, of course, baby." Rachel breathed out against her neck.

Quinn moaned, but shook herself out of her lust induced haze. "No, hon, that isn't what I meant. I mean… Baby, be honest, tell me what do you want?" She brought her wife's hand over her stomach and pressed down.

Rachel stiffened slightly. She pulled away enough to turn her wife around. "Quinn, you know I will love that baby no matter their gender."

The blonde nodded, "I know that, sweetie, but… What do you _want_?"

Rachel chuckled. "Baby, you ought to know." She pulled the blonde close, kissing her lightly. "A sweet, little, beautiful," she whispered against the other woman's lips, pulling away to look into her wife's eyes, "one just like you; a beautiful, wonderful, perfect little baby girl." Quinn smiled, then her eyes widened. "Q?" Rachel's eyes flashed with concern. "Quinn, baby, what's wrong?"

"My water just broke."

_Now he's wrapped around her finger__  
><em>_She's the center of his whole world__  
><em>_And his heart belongs to that sweet little beautiful, wonderful, perfect All-American Girl_

_All American Girl_

**Four Years Later**

"Mama, I wanna puppy!" The little brunette looked up at her mother, chocolate eyes locking with their matching pair, lip pouting out and wide-eyed. She was pointing towards the animal shelter they were walking past, where a box of puppies were advertised for sale.

"Baby girl," Rachel began resignedly. Baby Alexa's lip began to tremble. "Okay! Okay, let's go let you pick out a puppy." Alexa giggled, dragging her mama over to the box.

"They're all so adorable!"

…

Rachel walked through the door carrying a middle-sized box that kept emitting several yipping noises.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mama bought me puppies!"

Quinn entered from the kitchen, wiping her hands on a towel. "Did she now?" She raised an eye towards her wife. "And how many puppies did she buy you?"

"Three!"

Quinn's other eyebrow rose to join its pair.

Rachel pointed towards their five year-old daughter. "She couldn't decide on one of them." She then raised her hands in surrender. "You know I can't resist that pout!" The brunette whined out.

Quinn chuckled. "Babe, our sweet little beautiful, wonderful, perfect daughter has you wrapped around her little finger."

Rachel grinned. "I know. I wouldn't have it any other way."

…

**So… This is a little over 2000 words. What do you think? Review please!**


End file.
